Chaos
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Sequel to the story Wisdom's Heart. I suggest reading that before reading this one. Set and Athena's lives are happier then ever, but evil has a different plan in motion. Their relationship will be put to the test. Will it survive?
1. Birthday Party or Not?

Chaos

Sequel to Wisdom's Heart. Read that before you read this. Set and Athena's lives are happier then ever, but evil has a different plan in motion. Their relationship will be put to the test. Will it survive?

Chapter 1 Birthday Party or Not?

Its been 4 years since Stacia's birth and Set and I couldn't be more happy. She is spoiled and has Set and my father, Zeus, wrapped around her finger along with her Aunt Artemis, Bethany, Seth, and of course me, but her dad is the one that has her heart. Ever since she was born she has had it and I'm happy that he is tender and shows his good side like he has for Bethany and me. I would not change the past and I have no regrets marrying him and I hoped that nothing would tear us apart. I hoped but I didn't know what the fates had in store for all of us, yet.

"Mommy." Stacia said, appearing in Set's and my bedroom. I was just setting my new daughter, Anna, who is a month old, down for her nap.

"Ssh. I just put your sister down for a nap." I said.

"Sorry mommy." Stacia said, coming over and I picked her up, kissing her check.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Sissy is here with Ari." Stacia said.

"Oh good." I said. I come into the living room to see Bethany with Ari.

"Hey mom. Should we send our kids to father so we can talk?" Bethany asked. I give a nod. Stacia and Ari smiled and disappeared to go by Set. I sat down with Bethany on the couch.

"So who's coming to the party?" Bethany asked as she took the cup of tea that my Kori brought to us.

"Thank you Natalie. Its gonna be a small get together of friends and family. My side its Artemis, my father, Acheron and his family, Katra and her family, and Julian and his wife. Set's side. Its You and your family, Seth and his, and Zakar." I said.

"Yeah a small get together at least." Bethany said, sipping her tea as Natalie leaves the room.

"Which is fine with me. Set's fine with it." I said. Bethany nodded as Artemis appeared in the room.

"I hope you don't mind me interupting." Artemis said, sitting down.

"No. Your always welcomed here." I said.

"Good. So when's the party again?" Artemis asked.

"Tomorrow." I said.

"On Stacia's birthday. She is gonna be spoiled by me and your dad." Artemis said.

"I think Set and I will be the ones spoiling." I said.

"Your right there." Set said, appearing with the kids.

"Mommy." Stacia squealed and appeared in my arms. I kiss her forehead as she cuddled to me.

Bethany and I got to cooking dinner for everyone. I heard Anna crying for attention. Set disappeared and appeared back with a happy Anna in his arms.

"She's also a daddy's girl." Bethany said.

"He's got three of them now. You and the girls." I said.

"Its a shocker. You and I hated each other before me and Styxx fell in love, but here you are as my step mom. I am glad its you that my father fell in love and married.  
You make him happy." Bethany said. I kiss her forehead.

"You children make him happy as well and I am glad I got a big family and grandchildren that I consider family." I said. Bethany smiled. She knew I was right.

Azura's prove. One of the servents came in dragging one of Athena's Kori.

"Natalie. What a wonderful to see you." I said. Natalie brushed the hand of the servent out and I shooed him away.

"I brought the information you wanted." Natalie said.

"Good. What is it?" I said.

"The party will be held tomorrow." Natalie said.

"Good. Servent. Take Natalie to Noir. I think he's been needing some relief before we send him to our enemy." I said. Natalie was lead out. I smiled. My plan was gonna go in motion.

Athena's prove. Set was putting Stacia down for bed. I rocked Anna to sleep and she soon was asleep. I get up and put her in her bassinet. Set came in.

"We got a long day tomorrow." Set said.

"Yes we do. So lets go to bed." I said, pulling my husband to our bed and we curled up to sleep.

The next day. Everyone was in the living room of Set's and my house on the ocean in Greece. It was a present from father after the wedding. Stacia was sitting on the floor with her cousins. Mia was smiling as she watched her cousin. Ari, Ambrose, Lydia and Seth's son, and Acheron's kids were sitting on the floor with her. I leaned against Set as we watch and talked with the adults.

"She's got a lot this year." Zeus said, watching her eyes light up with the presents.

"She's spoiled." I said. Anna appeared in Set's arm and he held her close. I kiss the top of Anna's head. I caught Artemis's eye and smiled. She returned it. Stacia finished and she ran up to me.

"Mommy. Can I play with my toys till dinner is read..." An explosion stops her short and I pulled her against me and shielded her from the explosion. I turn and saw a face we knew.

"Knock knock." Azura said, with an evil smile and all hell broke loose in my home.

AN: Here's the sequel. Hope you liked. Next chapter should be up soon. 


	2. Trouble Turns Out Bad

Chapter 2 Trouble Turns Out Bad

Hell broke loose in the house.

"Get the children out of here." I said, handing Stacia over to Bethany and Anna was given to Lydia. The woman started disappearing, except Bethany.

"I can't." Bethany said.

"Then stay behind us." Set said as a hell hound jumped at me. I blasted it with a God bolt and saw demons coming out of bolt holes that appeared in thin air. I jumped in front of my daughters as a demon runs at them and puts a sword right through him.

"They keep coming." Sin said, helping me fight demons off. My eyes fell on Azura. She smirked evily and motioned at me to come at her as she pulled out a sword. I walked towards her.

"You don't come without a reason Azura and ruining my daughters birthday party is never a good thing." I said.

"Your right there." Azura said and came at me with the sword. I got the sword out of her hand and grabbed her neck.

"I'm not a Goddess you don't want as a enemy." I said, through gritted teeth.

"And I'm not one loose." Azura said. A stab goes right through my back and out my chest. I fell to my knees.

"MOMMY!" Stacia screamed. Azura smirked.

"Don't test me Azura. I will come after you." I said as everything went black.

Set's prove. I heard my daughters scream for Athena and I turned to see Noir put a sword right through her back. Azura smirked as she fell to the ground. I ran towards Athena as Azura and her army disappeared, not realizing a demon grabbing Bethany and Stacia. I picked her up. Blood of the Gods was coming out of her chest.

"APOLLO." Zeus yelled. Apollo appeared looking pissed off.

"Father what is it?" Apollo asked.

"Your sister is badly hurt and needs healing. No complaining or Artemis and Set will give you to Appollymi again." Zeus said. I set her on the bed. I looked for my daughters.

"Where's Bethany and Stacia?" I ask.

"I don't know." Artemis said as she watched her brother with healing Athena.

Athena's prove. I saw a vision Azura holding Bethany and Stacia hostage. And Set appearing there and something happening where his future just disappears. I sat up screaming for Set.

"I'm here love." Set said. I grabbed him and held onto him, crying.

"What's wrong?" Zeus asked, appearing.

"I don't know. She just woke up screaming." Set said, holding me. Artemis came over.

"Athena. What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"Where's Stacia and Bethany?" I ask.

"We don't know. They've been missing for a few days now since the attack." Set said.

"Azura has them. I had a vision. I need to go." I said, sitting up, but pain ripped through me.

"Your to injured. I'm going." Set said.

"Set no." I said.

"I'm going Athena." Set said and he disappeared. I fell back against the bed.

"Athena." Artemis said.

"He's being led into a trap. His future disappears when he goest to get the girls." I said.

"Not good. Let's hope its nothing bad." Artemis said, hugging me.

"Someone needs to go after him and stop him." I said, through gritted teeth as I tried to sit up, but the pain was unbearable.

"No." Artemis said, pushing me down.

"Damnit Artie." I said.

"There is a reason Bethany and Stacia were taken. They are close to their father. And Azura knows." Artemis said.

"Meaning she could use them against Set." I said. This was not good.

AN: Next chapter will be up sooner or later. Hope you liked. 


	3. Tested by Evil

Chapter 3 Tested by Evil

Set's prove. I appeared in Amzodia where Azura sat like she was waiting for me.

"About time you came. We were thinking we have to do another attack. How's your pretty wife doing?" Azura asked, standing up.

"She's in pain from your brother and she knew that you had the children. Where are they." I said. A demon came in dragging Bethany and Stacia was in the arms of one.

"Daddy. No." stacia said, seeing me and squirmed in the arms of the demon. The demon growled when he was kick in the shins and Stacia dropped to the ground and ran towards me, but was stopped by some kind of forcefield. Tears were streaming down her face.

"What are they doing here? You don't need them for anything." I said.

"They have your heart and you wrapped around their fingers." Azura said, coming over and pulling Stacia to her. She flinched away and she was grabbed by the checks.

"Leave her alone Azura." Artemis said, appearing.

"Artie. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Athena sent me. Since she's in to much pain." Artemis said.

"You didn't have to come." I said as I watched Stacia struggled against Azura.

"She would make a good pawn of evil as I train her right with a mix of you and Athena. She will be a powerful Goddess." Azura said.

"NO!" I said.

"Dad." Bethany said.

"Bethany stay out of this. What do you want from me?" I said.

"Now that is better. We want you on our side and turned evil." Azura said.

"NO." Bethany and Artemis yelled.

"SHUT UP." Noir yelled, appearing. Stacia flinched. I growled.

"Fine. But you let my girls go back to Athena." I said.

"Set no." Artemis said. I grabbed my sister-in-law.

"Get the girls back to Athena. Protect them and Athena will find away to get me out of this. I know she will. Promise me you won't have me kill her if it comes down to that. Its been awhile since I was evil and it never turned out well in the end." I said.

"Set please don't." Artemis said.

"Do we have a deal." Azura said.

"Yes. Give me my daughters for a goodbye. Please." I said. Bethany and Stacia were let go. Stacia flashed into my arms and burried her face in my neck.

"Daddy please don't." Stacia said.

"Their has to be another way." Bethany said.

"No there isn't. Protect Stacia and Anna for me." I said, touching Bethany's face as I try handing Stacia over to Bethany but Stacia wouldn't let me go.

"Sweetheart. Daddy has to do this to protect you two. Please. Mommy will find away." I said. Stacia let me go and Bethany held her. Both girls were crying, but no sound was coming out only tears. I turn and head up to Azura who was holding a glass.

"Daddy! Daddy!." Stacia yelled. It broke my heart. I came up to Azura and she handed me the cup. I put up my hand.

"You lay a hand on any of my daughters or my son along with Bethany and Seth's family. I will make sure along with Athena that we make your life a livign hell." I said

"Deal." Azura said. I took the cup and drank it. Burning sensation went through me.

"What is that?" I ask.

"My blood." Azura said, with an evil smile.

"NO!" Artemis yelled, running to me. I put up a forcefield.

"Get my children out of here. NOW!" I yelled as I feel the blood taking control. I saw Stacia and Bethany's face. They looked scared.

Azura's prove. I smiled as Set's eyes became blood red like a fire or blood. I watched Artemis disappear with Set's daughters.

"Finally free. What do you want, my queen." Set said.

Athena's prove.

"Athena stay in bed. Your to injured to move." Katra said, running in. I stood on wobbly feet, clutching my chest.

"My husband is in Amzodia with the bitch and so are my girls. Let me go." I said, moving towards the door. I fall in the process.

"Stubburn daughter." Zeus said, appearing and picking me up. He carried me to the couch.

"I need to find Set, Bethany, and Stacia. I hate just laying about." I said. Suddenly a flash and Artemis is standing there with Bethany and Stacia.

"MOMMY!" Stacia yelled, running and jumping in my arms. I clutch her close to me and kissed her check as she cried into my chest.

"Where's Anna?" Bethany asked, hugging me.

"With Tory and Acheron. They agreed to watch the her until I'm healed." I said.

"Good. Bethany. Your going to have to take Stacia and Anna until we know the danger is over." Artemis said.

"What danger? Where's Set?" I ask.

"He's evil Athena. Azura turned him evil." Bethany said. My mouth fell open as Stacia clutched closer to me. I held her to me and I knew it was going to be difficult to get the man I love back, but I was going to do it even if I died trying.

AN: There you go. 


End file.
